1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmitter and a wireless power transmission method.
2. Description of Related Art
In accordance with the development of wireless technology, various wireless functions, ranging from the transmission of data to the transmission of power, have been enabled. Particularly, a wireless power charging technology capable of charging an electronic device with power, even in a non-contact state, has recently been developed. In the field of wireless power charging technology, it is desirable to determine whether a wireless power receiver, i.e., a charging target, has come into proximity with a wireless power transmitter. To this end, according to the related art, a short beacon signal may be transmitted for a predetermined period to determine whether a wireless power receiver has come into proximity with the wireless power transmitter. When it is determined that the wireless power receiver has come into proximity with the wireless power transmitter, the wireless power transmitter transmits power wirelessly.
However, according to the related art, it may be difficult to accurately determine whether or not a new wireless power receiver or a foreign material has come into proximity with the wireless power transmitter, while the wireless power transmitter wirelessly transmits the power to the wireless power receiver.